The Man Who Played With Bullets
by XxFairy-chanxX
Summary: AU: FBI Agents, Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia have always been independent people. One day, the director Makarov assigns them a case together. Natsu and Lucy must learn to work together as they face many twists and turns on the way. Dark secrets, lies, and pasts are uncovered leading to an even bigger case. Who said partnership couldn't lead to something more? - Nalu: T/M
1. Salamander and Celestial

**Summary:**

**FBI Agents, Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia have always been independent people. One day though, the director Makarov assigns them a case together. Natsu and Lucy must learn to work together as they face many twists and turns on the way. Dark secrets, lies, and pasts are uncovered, leading to an even bigger picture. Who said partnership couldn't lead to something more? –Nalu**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Salamander and Celestial**

"You, stop right there!" A pink haired man yelled, chasing after the figure in front of him.

"P-Please, I-I don't w-want t-to go to j-jail!" The figure yelled frantically, continuing to run. The man behind him smirked, and sped up.

"Oh, you're not going to jail," The figure stopped for a minute, as the man smirked. Realizing what was going on, he snapped out of his daze, and turned around trying to run for it. The pink haired man grinned slyly, and jumped on the unsuspecting man. He ignored the man's struggling, as he put the hand cuffs on his wrists. "you're going to prison."

The man stopped struggling, as his eyes widened.

"Y-You're t-the-"

"The top FBI agent, Natsu Dragneel. Also codenamed as 'Salamander'." He finished, smirking as he saw the man cringe in fear.

"And you Zancrow, are under arrest for illegally trading drugs."

~7~7~7~

"Natsu, how did you catch Zancrow?!"

"How did you figure out about the drugs?"

"Natsu!"

This, everyone is Natsu Dragneel. He is one of the FBI's top agents, and his past is unknown. He is quite popular with the media because of his actions, and his looks. Natsu inwardly sighed, as he made his way through the sea of reporters.

"Natsu, how do you feel about this case?" A reporter asked, with her cameraman besides her. Natsu stopped, and took her microphone.

"This case was a piece of cake! It wasn't even that hard to be considered a case for top agents." He commented, showing off a bit of his cocky side. He continued walking, until he had escape from the crowd. He felt something vibrate in his pocket, and pulled it out.

"Hello, this is 'Salamander'." Natsu said, listening to what the person had to say on the other side.

"What? Right now?" He asked. Absorbing the words, he nodded and sighed. Natsu shook his head for a second, before running up the street.

No one noticed he had left, so they searched around frantically. They spotted him running, and chased after him. He turned the corner to a dead end, causing the media to cheer. By the time they had turned the corner, and their eyes widened. Natsu Dragneel had disappeared into thin air, leaving not a trace.

~7~7~7~

"The Natsu Dragneel as seen here, has arrested a highly wanted drug dealer Zancrow. We have a comment by him too 'This case was a piece of cake! It wasn't even that hard to be considered a case for top agen-"

The T.V. shut off, as a blonde woman slammed switch off. She let out a frustrated moan, as she threw a small knife on a picture on the wall. And what was the picture?

The picture was nothing but a poster of Natsu Dragneel, that people would die to have. The small knife landed dead straight in his eyes, causing Lucy to smirk.

"How do you like that Dragneel? Thinking you're all high and stuff. Well, think again." She shouted, but stopped when her lavender retriever, Plue barked at her. She stopped yelling, and walked over to the picture, pulling out the knife.

"I'm weird huh Plue," she turned her attention back to the poster "talking to a poster." She took back the knife, and continued to cut the carrots like nothing happened.

Meet Lucy Heartfilia. She just so happens to also be one of the FBI's top agents. She's almost as popular as Natsu, and she (for some odd reason), dislikes him. She lives alone, and her past is the reason why. At a young age her mother died, and her father ignored her. As a result, she ran away from home, and became an FBI agent. There are still some dark and untold events in her past.

Her phone rang suddenly, surprising her. She cut her finger with the knife, but ran over to her phone.

"Hello, this is 'Celestial' speaking." Lucy face became an unreadable expression as she listened.

"Yes, certainly. I'll be right there." She said, before hanging up. She sighed, and felt a sharp pain on her finger. She looked at her finger, blood running off of it. She stared at it for a moment, before bringing it to her mouth.

Blood. A human beings have it. It is made up of red blood cells, that hold oxygen. It makes up most of the liquid in a person's body. It is pumped from our heart, then transferred to the rest of our body. It courses through our veins, and helps keep us warm.

Blood. That is what human's shed. Because of this, human's shed tears. It is what we lose when we are not careful. It is the HP of our characters. After the HP hits zero, we die.

Blood. The crimson color causes many to cringe in fear. It leaved a trail of red on the skin. The metallic taste, that is bitter to our mouths. It is the smell of death; a sigh of death.

Yet, why are human's the reason that it must spill?

* * *

**Minna, how was it?  
**

**Please review!**

**I didn't think I was actually going to write a new story, but I guess I did anyways.**

**I don't really have anything planned for 'Weak To Warrior' yet, but I'll try. I'm fairly certain that 'Weak To Warrior' is going to have a sequel.**

**Gomen ne, I couldn't really come up with any other titles, so yeah... I know this one kind of sucks...**

**I also have a summary of a new story I'm planning to write:**

_Natsu Dragneel was a student who went Fairy Academy, in Japan. Everything changes when he falls into a portal into a foreign land full of magic. He meets Lucy Heartfilia a mage, but he only wants to go home. Warily he escorts her on her journey, slowly falling for her. A war is coming soon, and as time passes he is given the opportunity to return home, but will he take it? -Nalu_

**If you have ever watched 'Familiar of Zero', I was inspired by it. I don't really have a name for it yet, so feel free to recommend some names.  
**


	2. Murder Case X777

_Previously~_

_Blood. A human beings have it. It is made up of red blood cells, that hold oxygen. It makes up most of the liquid in a person's body. It is pumped from our heart, then transferred to the rest of our body. It courses through our veins, and helps keep us warm._

_Blood. That is what human's shed. Because of this, human's shed tears. It is what we lose when we are not careful. It is the HP of our characters. After the HP hits zero, we die._

_Blood. The crimson color causes many to cringe in fear. It leaved a trail of red on the skin. The metallic taste, that is bitter to our mouths. It is the smell of death; a sigh of death._

_Yet, why are human's the reason that it must spill?_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Murder Case X777  
**

"When the hell are you going to tell me what's going on?" Lucy had rushed her way through traffic just to get to headquarters, but the director told her to wait. She had no clue what or who she was waiting for, and the director didn't utter a word. She slumped back into her seat, feeling extremely annoyed.

"Just wait Celestial, he should be here soon." Makarov assured, looking at the clock.

"Wait, I'm waiting for a guy! Don't tell me you paired me with him! You know how I'm impatient, and I doubt he will come, since he's 2-fricking-hours late!" Lucy screeched, going on a rampage. She didn't want to be partnered up with anyone, much less a male.

"Oi, calm down woman! You're going to burst my eardrums." Lucy stopped yelling, and looked for the owner of the voice. Her jaws dropped, and her eyes widened. She was met face to face with the one and only Natsu Dragneel.

"No...way..."

"Close you're mouth before flies get into it." Natsu smirked, and walked towards the directors desk. Lucy closed her mouth, but her eyes were still wide.

"Jii-chan, why did you call me-us here?" Natsu asked curiously, causing the director to smirk. He hopped off his chair and stood in front of the two.

"Well, have you heard of the murder of Michelle Imitatia Lobster?" Lucy visually flinched and shivered, while Natsu shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah, she mysteriously died inside her house. Her neighbors said she went into the house alone, and in the morning when they didn't see her, they knocked on her door. No one answered, so they broke it. They found her laying on her bed, with her heart ripped out. Her hair was nicely combed and curled, she was wearing the prettied dress she owned. There was no evidence of a struggle or anyone breaking in though, so her death still remains a mystery." Lucy said, trembling in fear. Natsu looked unfazed by her story, and simply shrugged.

"Never heard of her." Makarov sighed at Natsu's response, and gave him a stern look.

"I have called you here, Salamander and Celestial, because you two shall take Murder Case X777; the murder of Michelle Imitatia Lobster."

~7~7~7~

"Remind me why I have to take a case with you again?" Natsu rolled his eyes, and turned the music louder.

"Just shut up. In case you haven't realized it, I don't want to work with you either." Lucy glared at Natsu, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Whatever, P-i-n-k-y." She mocked, causing Natsu to almost crash the car. He regain control of the vehicle, and glared back at Lucy.

"For the last time, it's _salmon_. My name is Natsu, or Salamander, not Pinky." Lucy smirked, and looked out the window.

"Well, my name is Lucy or Celestial. Not lemon head."

"Whatever."

The rest of the car ride was silent, except for the radio. A familiar song played, as Lucy unconsciously sung along. At first it was just a whisper, but after every lyric, she got louder.

Natsu was about to make fun of her for talking to herself (or so he thought), but stopped when she sung louder. Her voice sounded like soothing bells to his ears. He let her sing the whole way, and eventually she fell asleep.

Michelle's house was farther away than they had originally that it would be. Natsu stopped at the traffic, and released his hands from the steering wheel. He looked over at Lucy, and his eyes widened.

He found himself blushing, and struggling to look away from her. She just looked so kawaii when she was asleep. He snapped out of his daydream, when he saw Lucy shiver. She hugged her arms, trying to keep herself warm. Natsu sighed, and took off his coat. He put in on her, tucking her chin under the coat. This woman was sure a handful.

He liked her for that though.

~7~7~7~

Lucy groaned, as she opened her eyes. That was one of the best sleep she had had in ages. She laid up expecting to see the familiar surroundings of her house, but was met with an unfamiliar surrounding. She quickly checked her phone: 3:23AM.

Lucy sat up quickly, and scanned her environment. She quickly concluded that she was in a back seat of a car, and she freaked out. She calmed down, when she remembered that Natsu was driving her to Michelle's house. She sighed, and looked around for the pink haired idiot. She saw him still driving the car, and noticed that he was not aware that she was awake yet.

"Why am I back here?" She asked him. He looked surprised that she was awake, but regained his original expression.

"You feel asleep, so I moved you back there. I wanted you to be more comfortable too." He honestly replied, causing Lucy to brush. She felt a piece of fabric around her, and looked at it. Her eyes widened when it was Natsu's coat.

"Have you gotten any sleep?" She knew the answer, but asked him anyways.

"Nope. I was driving all night."

Afterwards there was a long moment of silence.

"Arigato, Salamander."

Natsu's heartbeat increased rapidly. He did not understand why though. She had just called him by his codename, and not his real name, so why was he so flustered? He grinned to himself, and covered his blush with his scarf.

"No problem, Celestial."

~7~7~7~

Lucy cringed in disgust, trying to tear her eyes away from the scene. The horrifying scene, caused Lucy to almost throw up. There lied Michelle Imitatia Lobster, with her heart ripped out.

The air was filled with the scent of blood. Michelle's pure white bed sheets were stained red with her own blood. Her bed, was covered in petals; crimson rose petals.

Natsu noticed Lucy's reaction, and pulled her out of the room. He wrapped his arms around her waists, and rubbed her back.

"It's okay. Everything's going to be okay." After a while Lucy calmed down. She thanked him, and went back into the room to search for clues.

They both found none, questioning what had happened. All the windows, and doors were not damaged in anyway.

The two gave up and called it a day, after looking everywhere. Natsu had called up the lab, and he notified them to come and pick up the body.

"What do you think happened?" Lucy asked suddenly. Natsu thought for a moment, before replying.

"I don't know." He confessed, his eyes focused on the road in front of him.

"All I do know is that we are going to catch whoever did this."

* * *

**Minna, how was it?  
**

**Please review!**

**Gomen ne for any grammar mistakes.**

**In this story, Michelle is not Lucy's sister.**

**Arigato to everyone who reviewed, followed, or favorited!**


	3. The Crimson Rose

_Previously~_

_"What do you think happened?" Lucy asked suddenly. Natsu thought for a moment, before replying._

_"I don't know." He confessed, his eyes focused on the road in front of him._

_"All I do know is that we are going to catch whoever did this."_

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Crimson Rose  
**

"Luce, why are you suddenly being mean to me?" Natsu had taken Lucy home yesterday after the incident, and now Lucy was ignoring him. She simply sighed, and glared at the pink haired agent.

"I dislike you very much." She bluntly said, causing Natsu's eyes to widen. "You act like you're all that, and better than anyone else."

Her words truly did hurt him, since he grew quite fond of her. He walked over to her slowly, and wrapped his arms around her.

"Yesterday you were such a sweetheart, and today you're a total bitch." He whispered, his hot breath tickling her ears. She unconsciously shivered, causing Natsu to have the urge to kiss her all over. He dismissed the feeling, and pulled away, before he could have such thoughts again.

"How the hell are we supposed to find the killer, if there are no clues, no witnesses, and no suspects?" Lucy asked, quickly changing the subject. Natsu shrugged, and turned on her T.V. He spotted the picture of himself that Lucy had, and smirked.

"So Luce, why do you have a picture of me?" Natsu asked innocently, while Lucy's eyes widened in surprise. She calmed down, and pointed at the picture.

"Look closely." Natsu did what he was told and found holes in his picture. He shivered in fear, as Lucy in turn, smirked.

"What did you do to me?" He said dramatically, holding his heart like she had stabbed it.

"You pissed me off so much, that I didn't want to break my T.V, so I went on E-bay and bought a poster of you. It didn't come cheap though, but it was better than throwing the remote at my T.V." Lucy said, and turned her back to him. "And in case you're wondering, I threw knives at it."

Natsu shivered in his seat. How could someone be as scary as his friend, Erza?

"I'm going to go buy some food, so don't break anything. Got it?" Lucy gave Natsu a glare, causing him to weakly respond with an, "Aye sir!"

This woman was scarier than he thought she was.

~7~7~7~

Lucy pushed the cart around, as she threw items into it. She regret leaving the idiot at her house, so she quickly grabbed what she needed. She started to space off, and accidentally bumped into somebody.

"I'm so sorry." She said, as she helped the man up. He was fairly creepy, but she couldn't judge people by appearances.

"No need to worry." He said, before getting up and walking away. Lucy sighed to herself, and walked to the line to pay. She walked out of the store, and walked to her house (She didn't live that far from the store, and it's in walking distance).

"Lucy Heartfilia," The man said, watching her leave the store. He grinned darkly, and licked his lips. "you're mine."

~7~7~7~

Natsu looked at the body in front of him. Another girl had died, and her death was similar to Michelle's death. She wore a nice white dress, and her hair was done nicely. He heart was cut out but this time, the killer used her blood to make a design around the body. It was a gory, and gross sight. Her body was also surrounded by rose petals, that were soaked with her blood.

Natsu and Lucy searched around for clues, but they had found none. There was no witness, and no clues either. Natsu mentally noted, that both girls had a big chest, and a small waist. He sounded like a pervert, but he had a feeling that that was a connection. The girl, and Michelle had nothing in common except for that. They both had an hourglass figure, and both were very pretty.

The media had found out about the murders, and they had named the killer, 'The Crimson Rose'. Every crime scene, was bathed in blood. There was nothing, but crimson, and a little white. The media had gotten a fairly accurate name for the killer.

Lucy shook her head, and she didn't now what to do next. They had no idea who the killer was, and that what the murder weapon was. Right now, the FBI were hopeless, and so were the police. Lucy sighed, and picked up her phone.

"Hello, is this the forensics lab?" Lucy asked, and shook her head.

"Yeah Levy-chan, I have another body for you to examine. We'll have them take it to you right away." Lucy said, and hung up the phone. She looked over at Natsu, who also looked back at her.

They were no longer dealing with a murderer, but with a serial killer.

* * *

"So two people were killed in a time frame of two days. So doesn't that mean that he's going to kill a person per day?" Lucy said, going over the information that they already had.

"Not exactly. It could be like that, or perhaps something motivated him to kill that day, so he killed someone the next day." Natsu remarked smartly, making Lucy nod.

"The places that he's choosing don't really have a connection either. He killed Michelle all the way over here," Lucy used a ruler, and pointed to the east side of the map. "and he just killed this woman here." Lucy pointed to the west side of the map.

"There is no connection whatsoever." After Natsu said that, Lucy's phone rang. She answered, and looked at Natsu.

"The director wants us at HQ right now." Natsu nodded, and they both left the house.

~7~7~7~

"So, I see you guys haven't killed each other yet." Makarov observed, looking at Lucy from head to toe. Lucy didn't notice, but Natsu did. He bubbled with rage, and slammed his palms on the desk.

"Jii-chan, stop perving Lucy, and tell us why you called us here."

"Well you see, this case is bigger than I thought, so I picked two other agents to assist you." Makarov said, finally tearing his eyes away from Lucy.

"We don't need anyone's help!" Natsu protested, causing Makarov to open his mouth to speak. He was about to say something, but a voice interrupted him.

"Are you saying you don't need our help, Natsu?" A stern voice said, causing Natsu to shiver.

"N-No...Erza."

"You're such a wuss, ash brain!" Natsu smirked, and looked for his rival. Makarov sighed, and motioned for the two to come forward.

"This is Erza Scarlet, also known as 'Titania', and this is Gray Fullbuster, also known as 'Surge'. They will be assisting you on this case."

* * *

**I hoped you like this chapter, and I understand that Lucy warmed up to Natsu a bit too quickly. So now, Erza and Gray join the crew.**

**I didn't really know what to put for Gray, so I just put this edo version's last name. **

**I've watched like the Fairy Tail movie like over 15 times. It's just like, all the NALU. It's a Nalu shippers heaven.**

**The anime is coming back in April, and I cant wait to watch it. I already know what's going to happen (I read the manga), but it's still going to be amazing.**

**-Fairy-chan**


	4. Pervert, Stalker, or Both?

_Previously~_

_"This is Erza Scarlet, also known as 'Titania', and this is Gray Fullbuster, also known as 'Surge'. They will be assisting you on this case."_

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

"Natsu," Erza said, causing Natsu to shiver. "I thought you said you didn't want another partner, after_ that_ happened."

"Well, Lucy's just different." Natsu confessed, making Erza's eyes widened.

"How?"

"I don't really know how to describe it, but she makes me happy. She sort of has like that glow that brightens up the whole room. My chest hurts when I see her cry, and it's like second nature to protect her." Natsu fidgeted in his spot, as Erza have him a soft smile.

"I'm glad you have moved on, Natsu. This feeling you're experiencing is called love." Natsu blushed a bit, but hid it under his scarf.

"I-I d-don't l-like her!" Natsu denied instantly, causing Erza to smirk.

"Sure you don't, Natsu. I mean since you don't like her, I'm sure you don't mind that Lucy is staring at Gray." Erza casually said, looking at Natsu's reaction. His expression hardened, his eyes narrowed.

"She can talk to whomever she wants. I have no control over it." Natsu spat, glaring at Gray, who was across the room.

"I just met her a couple of days ago, so I can't possibly like her. Besides, I promised myself that I would never fall in love again, after _that_ happened."

~7~7~7~

Lucy looked over at Gray, a confused expression crossed her face. She swears she's seen this guy somewhere before, but Lucy just couldn't wrap her head around it. The more she thought, the more her head hurt. She sighed loudly, and looked over at Natsu. He looked generally pissed, as he avoided eye contact.

Lucy looked over at the red head in amazement. She had only heard of Titania, but she never thought that she would be given the privilege to work with her. She opened her mouth to say something, when Erza's phone rang. She picked it up, a stern expression crossed her features.

"Yes, I understand. We'll be there immediately." She said, before hanging up. Erza looked over at Natsu and Gray who merely grunted, finally deciding to follow her. Lucy trailed not far behind the group.

~7~7~7~

"Remind me why I'm stuck going with you again, ice princess." Gray rolled his eyes at his rival, and focused on the role ahead.

"Because Erza said so." Gray looked over a Natsu for a second, before looking back at the road. "And besides, you don't want to argue against Erza's orders, flame-head."

Natsu's face visually paled, as a shiver ran up his spine. He remembered the time when he first met Erza. He had defied her orders, and had ended up in the hospital.

"Yeah, but why couldn't I have gone with Luce?" Natsu whined, surprising Gray a little bit. Gray sighed, and ran a hand through his hair.

"Because Erza decided to have a chat with her." Natsu pouted, and turned the other way, revealing part of his coat. A picture caught Gray's attention, as he stopped at the red light, and snatched the picture from the agent.

When Natsu finally realized what was going on, it was already too late. He gulped, and looked away from Gray. Gray looked at the picture, and smirked at Natsu.

"Man, I always knew you were a pervert, squinty eyes."

"I'm not a pervert, stripper!" Natsu growled back, narrowing his eyes.

"Where did you get a picture of Lucy anyways?" Gray questioned, before a smile appeared on his face. "Unless you're a pervert and a stalker."

"For the last time, I'm not a pervert, nor a stalker!" Natsu yelled, causing other drivers to give odd looks.

"And besides, that's my secret picture of Lucy. I managed to take a picture of her, when she wasn't looking." Natsu avoided Gray's cold stare, as he felt a blush form on his cheeks. It was a rare sight to see, that caused Gray to burst out in laughter.

"Are you blushing?!" Tears leaked form Gray's eyes, as he clutched his gut laughing.

"No! I'm just embarrassed. Don't tell anyone, or else." Natsu denied, stopping himself from punching his rival.

"Or else what?"

"Or else I'll tell Juvia in the forensics lab that you like her!" Natsu threatened, causing Gray to shut up immediately.

"You wouldn't!"

"You want to test that?" Natsu pulled out his phone, and dialed in some numbers. Before he finished dialing all the numbers, Gray grabbed his arm.

"Please, don't tell Juvia. You're secret is safe with me." Natsu smirked to himself. He had won this round yet again.

~7~7~7~

"Erza, are you sure it's alright to leave the boys by themselves?"

"Of course it is, Lucy. If they don't behave themselves, then they will receive punishment." Erza pulled out a sword out of nowhere, a deadly aura surrounded her. Lucy shivered, and laughed nervously. After a while, Erza's aura disappeared, and she turned to Lucy.

"So tell me Lucy, what is your relationship with Natsu?" Lucy choked on her spit, throwing her into a fit of coughs.

"We're just friends." Erza raised an eyebrow, and narrowed her eyes.

"Is that all? You guys are _just_ friends?"

"Yep, we're just friends." Lucy laughed nervously, avoided Erza's heated gaze. Erza looked at her skeptically, before decided to drop the subject.

Realizing that Erza had dropped the subject Lucy let out a sigh of relief. _'We're just friends. Natsu and I are just friends.'_ Lucy thought, not liking the sound of 'just friends'. She was a bit disappointed inside, but she didn't understand what was wrong with her. _'Why am I disappointed? I just met Natsu days ago, there's no way I could've fallen for him already!' _Lucy blushed red at the thought of liking Natsu.

"There's no way I'd fall for a cocky, arrogant, idiot like him." Lucy mumbled, unaware that Erza in the driver seat, had heard every word she said.

* * *

**Minna, how was it?**

**Please review!**

**Sorry for the long update! I had a lot of homework and things going on.**

**I'd like to give a shout out to jonathan. for the wonderful ideas!**

**~Fairy-chan**


	5. A New Discovery

_Previously~_

_Realizing that Erza had dropped the subject Lucy let out a sigh of relief. 'We're just friends. Natsu and I are just friends.' Lucy thought, not liking the sound of 'just friends'. She was a bit disappointed inside, but she didn't understand what was wrong with her. 'Why am I disappointed? I just met Natsu days ago, there's no way I could've fallen for him already!' Lucy blushed red at the thought of liking Natsu._

_"There's no way I'd fall for a cocky, arrogant, idiot like him." Lucy mumbled, unaware that Erza in the driver seat, had heard every word she said._

* * *

**Chapter 5: A New Discovery  
**

**Please note that some content in this chapter might be implied "M".**

"The more I come to look at the body, the more I feel like examining it for myself." Natsu stated, looking at yet another dead girl's corpse. Gray looked away from his rival, and turned his attention to Erza, who seemed to be in her own world.

"Something the matter Erza?" Lucy asked, seeing her not blink or look away from the body. Erza pointed to a spot on the body

"She no longer has blood in her body, and yet her white dress is stained with blood." Erza mumbled, making Lucy look at the body herself. Just like Erza had seen, her neck had two punctured holes, while her skin was pale as snow.

"So whoever did this, took their victims blood too?" Lucy and Erza nodded, while Natsu and Gray sighed. "Why the hell would someone need blood?"

Erza shrugged her shoulders, as Lucy's phone rang. "Hello?"

"Ah, Levy-chan! Can you give me anything on the body we sent you?" The three looked at Lucy, as her face turned serious.

"Oh, okay. I'll inform the others." Lucy ended her call, and looked over at the three. "Levy-chan examined the bodies of the two victims and found some similarities. They were both injected with a drug called Succinylcholine that paralyzes all the muscles of the body, including those used for breathing. Without ventilatory support anyone who receives this drug will die from asphyxia. This drug works within seconds to a minute."

Gray nodded, and looked at Lucy's uneasy face. "Was there anything else?"

"Well, both girls were girls with perfect bodies. Levy-chan also told me that based on some of her tests and examinations of the bodies; she has determined that both girls were..." Lucy trailed off, uncomfortable with the subject, but Natsu pushed her.

"Was what, Luce?!"

"That both girls were raped!" There was a moment of silence, before Lucy spoke again. "Levy-chan said that it is about a 95% chance that the victim here was also raped."

There was an uncomfortable silence, before Erza spoke up. "Why don't we head back to headquarters now?"

Natsu had felt something or someone strange around the area and jumped in front of Lucy. He growled, and glared at a nearby building.

"Is something the matter, Natsu?" Natsu's face softened, as he shook his head.

"No, I thought I heard something, but it was just a cat. Don't worry Luce." He didn't want to worry the girl, but he knew someone was there. He smiled, and walked them to one of the cars that had driven here. This time, Lucy had ended up in the car with Natsu. The whole ride was silent, but Lucy couldn't help but feel like she was being watched.

* * *

Slowly, he crept into the house, careful not to make a sound. Pretty girls like these were so stupid. They had always left a window or door open in the house. He walked his way into the living room, and stopped. There sat a blonde that was pretty average in his books. She was listening to music, unaware that there was someone in the house.

He watched her for a moment, and took in her figure. She had an hourglass body, and smooth skin. He licked his lips hungrily and watched her stand up. She walked to her kitchen, and checked the kettle of water on the stove. She heard a slight creak, and looked around, a bit scared.

"Maybe I'm just imagining things." She mumbled, turning back to the kettle.

"You were right to be scared." A voice whispered in her ear. Before she got the chance to scream, she felt something being injected into her neck. She couldn't move anything, as the person carried her upstairs. The last thing that was heard was the kettle shrieking.

~7~7~7~

He knew that the body wouldn't be found until the next day. He left some rose petals on the body, before walking out the front door. He knew no one would really care, because this girl had brought many males to her house before.

"Slut." He muttered, turning to corner before stopping. He looked over the corner of the building to see two males, one with pink hair, the other with navy, and two females. One had blonde hair, the other had red. He licked his lips, but stayed behind the corner. He saw their badges, and immediately knew that those were the FBI agents working on his case.

His eyes followed the blonde, as she began explaining what he had done to the girls. His eyes raked her body, and looked at her lustfully. He couldn't help but feel like she was way above average. He watched her explain, as her face got serious. He surprisingly found it cute, but was broke out of his trance when the pink haired male jumped in front of her. The male glared in his direction, but he doubted that he had seen him.

He felt his blood boil, as the pink haired male shielded her with his body. He clenched his fists together, until they had turned white. He watched her enter a car with the male, before they drove off. His blood still boiled, remembering the sight of the male. He shook his head, and relaxed his muscles.

He smirked darkly, his eyes full of lust. He loved challenges.

* * *

The rest of the day, Natsu couldn't help but be alert. He knew that someone had been watching Lucy, and he wasn't going to leave her by herself. He had watched her, and decided to follow her.

"Why do you have papers with your name on it in your car?" Lucy asked suddenly, making Natsu shrug. "For emergencies."

"Natsu, I need to go to the restroom!" Lucy whined, squirming in the seat next to him.

"Well then hold it."

"I can't unless you want me to have an accident in your precious baby." Natsu's eyes widened, as he pulled over to a gas station. "Oh hell no!"

"Why the hell are you following me to the restroom?" Lucy asked, when Natsu tried to follow her into the restroom. He shrugged, and played it cool.

"Just 'cause I want to." Lucy sighed at his attitude, and said nothing more. Natsu waited for her outside of the restroom, but he couldn't help but think.

"Is this love?" He thought about his old partner again, but the happy images became negative. There was blood everywhere, and there in the once white room was his partner and girlfriend, lying in a pool of her own blood. He cringed at the memory, and didn't notice that Lucy was standing right in front of him.

"Hello, Earth to Natsu." He snapped out of his trance, and dismissed the old memories.

"Shall we go?" Lucy nodded, but stopped suddenly, causing Natsu to stop too.

"Go where? Aren't we suppose to meet up with Erza and Gray at headquarters?" Natsu froze for a minute, before grabbing Lucy's arm.

"Shit, I completely forgot about that! Erza's going to kill me!" He threw Lucy into his car, and drove about 100 mph. Lucy was screaming, while Natsu was shaking.

"You idiot! Slow down before we crash or get pulled over!" Later after Lucy said that, a police car was hot on their tail. Natsu pulled over quickly, and before the officer could say anything he pull out a piece of paper with his name signed on it, and his FBI badge. The officer stopped, as he hastily grabbed the paper and looked at the badge. He bowed down, feeling ashamed before letting Natsu drive away.

"That's what you use you're autographs for?!" Natsu nodded.

"I save money by not paying for tickets. The best way is to not get tickets at all." He paused for a moment. "Besides, I'm as popular as hell, and my autograph can get me out of most anything."

Lucy in the seat next to him, rolled her eyes.

"You're such an asshole."

"Only to you, Luce."

* * *

**Minna, how was it? Please review!  
**

**Happy Easter!**

**Gomen ne for the SUPER long update!**

**I'll probably add in Gruvia moments, and a little bit of Jerza.**

**If you guys want to watched Fairy Tail episodes as soon as possible, then I recommend going to; anime rush .tv (no spaces). Fairy Tail episodes are released every Friday at 7:30 PM which is much quicker than fairy tail .tv and such! It's also in English sub in case you're wondering. They even got a countdown clock for the when next episode will be released!**

**~Fairy-chan**


End file.
